This invention relates to a container for holding non-compacted loose make-up powder in a substantially fluid state and for dispensing a controlled amount of such powder via a brush attached to a closure cap which fits into and seals the container.
Typically, loose powder is contained in a receptacle comprising a closing lid, a casing and a small applicator powder puff accommodated between the lid and the casing. Such a receptacle has several drawbacks, for example, when opened, powder can be accidently blown out or dropped out. When the powder is applied by means of a powder puff, uncontrolled amounts are used and substantial dusting occurs.
Various attempts have been made to overcome these problems with varying degrees of success
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,879 discloses a device with two interconnecting compartments, one of which contains a brush in a triangular duct. Powder is applied to the brush by inverting the device, then righting it. The amount of powder which goes on the brush is limited and when the brush is removed, the powder does not "snap off". The first compartment has a filling hole closed by a substantially non-removable plug and the second compartment has a duct in it to receive an applicator or a stopper. Although the device may reduce dusting and loss of powder upon opening, it is of a relatively complicated structure and permits the brush bristles to rest on the floor thereof, thus compacting any powder underneath it in the loading zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,022 disclosed a make-up powder compact similar to the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,879 and which operates similarly. However, the structure is more complicated. One of the main advantages of the reference device is that it has a brush with an outwardly flaring tuft of hairs to carry the powder, which tuft can be radially inwardly squeezed by means of an axially slidable collar before the brush is returned to its duct in the take-up compartment. However, the end of this brush also is adjacent the floor of the take-up compartment, and if any powder remains therein after loading, the brush will compact the powder beneath it when returned to the unit after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 342,206 discloses a powder puff on a handle with a spring attached to the cover of a powder box. The puff contacts the powder when the handle is pushed down.
U.S. Pat. No. 599,775 discloses a powder box screw-on cover holding a powder puff. The puff rests in the powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,058 discloses a container for liquid shaving soap having a frustoconical opening. A cover holding a brush places the brush in the frustoconical opening but not in the shaving soap. The brush is contacted by the soap when the container is tilted. The container has a portion above the level of the liquid which holds excess liquid when the container is tilted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,815 discloses a container with an applicator in its cover. Inside the container is a reservoir that is moved toward the applicator by a screw arrangement so the applicator is loaded with cosmetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,096 discloses a retractable applicator which is pushed into powder in a container, then removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,675 discloses an eyeshadow receptacle and applicator in which excess powder is removed from the applicator by agitation.